


NAILED IT! Or... Nailed you? (Bokuto Koutarou x Female Reader Smut)

by IndigoWriterNSFW



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Begging, Biting, Breeding, Cuddles, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Food Play, Licking, Light Choking, Mating Press, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Safeword Use, Safewords, Spreader Bars, Squirting, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, baby girl - Freeform, bathing together, blindfold, mommy, naked apron, pain meds, talk of becoming pregnant, talk of having a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28396929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoWriterNSFW/pseuds/IndigoWriterNSFW
Summary: SwitchLite✨#0368Holiday baking adventures with Koutarou late into the night turn spicy? Sounds fun, count me in!Entry for Yagami Yato Fanfic December Event 2020
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 129
Collections: Yagami Yato Fanfic Event: December 2020





	NAILED IT! Or... Nailed you? (Bokuto Koutarou x Female Reader Smut)

“Oh come on! It's not that hard to do! I bet even I could do it and I’ve never decorated a cake!” Koutarou threw his arms up as he yelled at the TV, I was laying on his lap laughing, gazing up at his intense gaze.

“I bet it's harder than you think~” I reached up and booped his nose. He scrunched his nose up and grinned down at me as he caught my hand and kissed my fingertip, I blushed averting my eyes back to the tv, “I-I would laugh if you tried to do it and it backfire on you that bad or worse.” I pushed myself up, “You want anything from the kitchen? I need a refill on my drink.” I made it halfway to the kitchen and suddenly there was a rush of air and Kou was in the pantry shoving things out of his way, “What are you looking for?” I asked as I was grabbing a drink from the fridge, a small squeal came from me as he was right there when I turned.

He was looking around me and into the fridge, “We need to go to the store. Now.” He said looking down at me, his eyes gleaming with excitement, “Let’s make our own Christmas cake! Like on ‘Nailed it!’ Whaddaya say Baby Owl?” He grabbed my shoulders and grinned at me.

“Kou, baby, It's 1 in the morning.” I said resting my chin on his chest while I looked up at him, “Can’t it wait until later in the day, you know, when stores are open? And it's not freezing--” I stopped catching his golden eyes widening with a silent plea.

“Oh come on, babe~ there’s always the 24 hour stores~ They’ll have what we need! I wanna make a cake with you!” his eyes seemed to widen waiting for my answer.

I felt a small smile spread on my face, his enthusiasm was so contagious I couldn't resist, “Fine! Fine! Let's get going, but you’re driving!” I start to pull away only for him to tighten his grip and lean down planting a surprisingly deep kiss on my lips.

“Yes! Come on let’s go!” Kou dragged me to the front door where we slipped on our shoes, coats and hopped into the car. All the way there Koutarou blasted the Christmas radio station singing along loudly and dancing at stop lights.

I couldn’t help but laugh and join in occasionally, When we pulled up to the parking lot it was nearly empty. “Looks like no one is ever here aside from the employees..” I said as we climbed out of the car, “So,  _ Koutarou Bokuto, Mr. Ace of Baking _ ,” I said, sarcasm dripping from the nickname, “What kind of Christmas cake are we making at this unholy time of night?” I laughed watching how his face screwed up in a pout as I teased him.

“Oh come on, Baby Owl stop picking on me! I think we can do it! I have the best idea ever, and I think we should make a chocolate cake from scratch, and I want to make our own frosting too!” He was bouncing as he walked, “We’re making a cake with a little chocolate igloo thing on the top and a marshmallow polar bear in it!” He threw a fist in the air so happy he came up with the idea.

“You’re such a dork, Kou.” I said smiling as he picked up a Santa hat as we walked through the door and put it on his head.

“I am not a dork! Just for that--” He turned and grabbed a green elf hat and stuck it on my head, “I’m Santa and you’re my little helper now. Take it off and I might spank you~” He wiggled his eyebrows and then pulled me close so our foreheads touched. “I might still do it.” He dropped his voice lower as his hand slid down over my ass and squeezed.

I squeaked in surprise and jumped a little, bumping our lips in an accidental kiss, I started to pull away only for him to pull me closer and he kissed me hard as his hands gripped at my waist and ass. I melted into the kiss as he pulled away with a confident smirk, I stared up at him breathlessly, “You’re still a dork,” I held my finger to his mouth, “My cute dork.” I kissed his cheek and pulled back.

His face turned red and he turned away, “That doesn’t make it any better…” I  smiled hearing the pout in his voice and then hugged him from behind.

“I love you Kou~” I nuzzled my face into his back, “I bet I know how to cheer you up~” I poke at his sides and lean so I can see the side of his face.

Koutarou’s gaze met mine from the corner of his eyes, I could see the pout on his face faltering slightly, “What Baby Owl?” He asked with a childish emphasis.

“First one to get all the stuff we need and get to the front of the store gets to command the loser for the whole cake creating process… What do you say, Kou?” I watch the gradual widening of his smile as he hears my proposition.

“You’re on! You get the food ingredients for a chocolate cake! I’ll get the pans and other things I need to create my igloo and polar bear! Ready? Set? Go!” And with that he was gone as if he had wings behind him propelling him faster than ever.

I smiled and took off grabbing everything I could think of, cake flour, cocoa powder, more sugar for the house, milk, eggs, oil. By time I had gotten everything, barely encountering anyone aside from a few employees stocking shelves, I started speed walking towards the front of the store only to be passed by a certain man in grey sweatpants, a white shirt and black coat.

“Too slow Baby Owl! I’m gonna win!” He shouted as he sprinted with his arms filled with so many things, any normal person would have dropped them, but with his long arms and vice grip they were going nowhere.

I accepted my defeat, knowing there was no way I could match his long powerful strides and slowly walked up to the front of the store where I found him standing there and bouncing with the biggest grin on his face. I rolled my eyes and sighed with a theatrical flare and grinned up at him. “I am at your command,  _ Sir. _ ” I speak, my words dripping with sarcasm.

His face turns red, and he averts his eyes for a second before he gets his overly confident front, “I like this win, almost more than any of my Volleyball wins! This is going to be so much fun!” He winked at me and then placed the things in his arms on the conveyor belt and took the things I was holding as he buzzed with excitement. He then took the Santa hat off and tossed it onto the belt and grinned back at me taking the elf hat off of me and set it down with the other one, “Who needs a chefs hat when you can wear a Santa hat during the Holidays right?” He surprised me by leaning into me and giving me a sweet kiss on the cheek and pulling back with a smug grin like nothing happened as he took the hand basket from me holding my items and wet them with the others to be scanned.

He quickly paid and moved the cart holding our things, when we stepped out I shivered feeling the chill of the air creep through my coat, “Did it get colder? I should’ve grabbed my heavier coat...” I mused as I rubbed my arms with my hands trying to generate some heat. Before I could say anything more, I felt the weight of something over my shoulders and I was surrounded by warmth. I snapped my head up to see Koutarou wearing only his long sleeve shirt and glanced down to see his coat on my shoulders.

“There, my cute Baby Owl has to stay warm. Besides, seeing you drown in my coat is one of the best things I’ve ever seen.” He pushed the cart and started towards the car, “C’mon baby! Let's get to making this cake!” He bobbed his head with excitement as he loaded up the car humming Christmas songs as he did so.

Once we were in the car, I cranked the heat up and buckled in after Kou refused to take his coat back, something about how the cold helped him stay pumped up. I shook my head and flopped my hands around, swinging the too long sleeves in small motions and laughing at how the coat was really way bigger on me than it was on him. I looked over and stared at the profile of him as we drove, admiring all the features I could see in the dark.

He turned to me once we were at a stop light, “Can’t get enough of my good looks, hmm Baby Owl?” He grinned at me, hoping to fluster me, no doubt.

I leaned over with a smirk and kissed him briefly, “That’s right, you caught me ogling you and drinking in the view.” I admitted while biting my lip.

Kou sputtered, he was clearly taken off guard by my honest answer, he blushed and stared at me, I leaned close again as if I was going to kiss him only to move to the side and brush my lips against his ear making him gasp in shock, “ B-baby Ow--” He started, only to be cut off by me.

“Light’s green Kou~” I whispered and sat back into my seat with a cocky smile as he turned with a huff and started driving, once we got home Kou refused to let me carry anything. 

“Just get the door open and head to the kitchen, Baby Owl. Also preheat the oven to 350 when you get in.” He called as he proceeded to gather the things. 

I shook my head but unlocked our front door and headed to the kitchen, I turned on the oven and then put Christmas music on the radio just as Mariah Carey’s  _ All I Want for Christmas is You _ came on. I started humming and swaying to the music as I moved around the kitchen getting bowls, I moved to the pantry and reached up for the mixer off the top shelf and suddenly there was a shadow behind me and Kou grabbed it before me, his body insanely close to me. 

I could hear the rumble of his laughter in his chest as he twisted to set the mixer down, his hands were on my hips spinning me around and gripping my waist, while grabbing my hand and we started dancing around and singing together. He spun me around at the peak of the song and dipped me down and planted a passionate kiss on my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him closer, when we pulled away I found myself lost in his golden eyes.

“Oya Oya? You look pretty cute right now Baby Owl, So starting now you have to do everything I command right?” He grinned at me, waiting for my answer.

I squint my eyes at him, “Yes…? Why do you sound so suspicious right now?” I kept my arms wrapped around his neck as we stood up straight.

“Probably because…” He leaned in really close to me and his voice dropped, “I want you to take all of your clothes off. You’re going to help me bake wearing nothing but an apron.” I squeaked as he nipped at my ear and growled.

I pulled back and stared at him, studying his expression, he was serious. I felt a grin spread across my face as I disengaged myself from his grasp, I began removing the coats and then slowly removing my top, I loved watching his face go from smug to flustered in an instant. I wiggled out of my pants and walked just within his reach and watched his eyes widen as I reached behind me and unclipped my bra and allowed it to drop to the floor. I shivered feeling air on my bare breasts, I kept my eye contact with him, as I slipped my underwear off, watching his eyes dart down and back up to my face, his face bright red.

I walked up to him pressing my breasts against him and ran my hands up his sides and slipping my hands under his shirt, “I’m naked now, where is my apron,  _ Sir _ ?” I whispered leaning in close enough to kiss him.

He inhaled a shaky breath and gulped, “I-its right here,” He held up a silver apron with an owl on the front of it. I laugh and slip it on backing away and gathering all the dry ingredients while humming. He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me, “ I like this naked apron thing, it’s hot. Now,” He paused and slapped the elf hat back on my head and the Santa hat on his own, “Let's make this cake!” He clapped his hands and started pouring the dry ingredients into the bowl in front of me.

“Do you even know what you’re doing?” I asked watching as he measured and combined things into the bowl.

“Hmm? Yeah kinda, it's not that hard to make a cake. Now my wonderful,  _ sexy _ , Baby Owl assistant, turn the mixer on and mix it all together!” I flipped the switch and a puff of flour and cocoa powder flew out and covered us, we started laughing and coughing together.

“Yeah not that hard at all, just extremely messy. I guess it's a good thing i have no clothes on…” I look back at Kou and laugh seeing his originally white shirt was now covered in a mixer of flour and cocoa powder. “Maybe  _ you _ should have had the apron on.” I started to giggle only for it to falter as he took his shirt off.

“There problem solved.” He’s grinned and started putting away other ingredients we no longer needed. He grabbed the 2 cake pans and washed them, My eyes following the way his back muscles contracted with every move. I glanced back at the cake in the mixer slowly coming together and then looked back at Kou and walked up behind him and grabbed his ass,I let out an appreciative groan, loving how it was both firm and soft. He jolted and let out a cracked yelp dropping the now clean pan into the sink. He spun around with an embarrassed blush across his face, “Baby Owl!” He protested when I reached back around and grabbed again.

“I just want to enjoy grabbing that nice ass, is that a crime?” I leaned in so our lips brushed and then smiled when he leaned forward following my lips. “Mmm, no the real crime would be to miss that chance… Say Kou, let's finish making the cake, yeah?” I peck his lips and turn away and add an extra sway to my hips, knowing the apron left my rear bare. I could hear his intake of air and then muttering something about how this wasn’t such a great idea now that it’s happening, I grinned and glanced over my shoulder, “Not having fun?” I wiggled my ass a little.

He huffed and grabbed the two cake pans meant for the cake batter, “I’m having fun alright, you still have to do everything I say remember?” He leaned into my ear from behind, His free hand to grip my waist, the other setting the pans on the counter and trailed that hand up the front of my body to my throat where he gripped lightly, I looked at him when he turned my head, “I’m going to pour the batter into the pans, put them in the oven, and then set the timer. When I turn around, I want you out of that apron and laying on the fucking counter, okay Baby Owl?” He licked up my neck to my earlobe where he nipped with his teeth.

I gasped and felt a whimper as he flexed his fingers on my neck, he wasn’t squeezing at all, but his hand resting there was enough to make my pussy throb with need, I wanted to make a smart ass comment but the look in his eye told me I didn’t want to do that. “Okay, Kou.” I felt my heart quicken as he kissed my lips and released me.

He moved around me, “Y’know, normally I would make you say Sir or Daddy in this moment, but I like hearing my name on your lips.” He mused as he prepared the pans with butter and flour and then poured the batter, he tapped the pans to remove the air bubbles. He glanced at me with meaning as he turned moving to the oven with the cake pans, I untied my apron and hopped onto the stretch of counter and I shivered at the cold and then laid back, goosebumps forming on my skin as I settled against the cold countertops.

Koutarou turned and smiled seeing me waiting for him, “Good, I figured since we have a little time before the cake is done, why not have a little extra fun while we wait?” He picked up the bowl that once held the cake batter, in it was still some cake batter left over. Kou dipped his finger into the bowl and licked it off, I watched with bated breath, as he dipped his finger in again and then pressed it to my lips. I opened my mouth, keeping my eyes on his, the gold almost glowing with lust as I sucked the sweet chocolate batter off his fingers. He took a spoon and drizzled the batter over my chest and stomach, I flinched lightly, the batter cold against me as my temperature seemed to rise with each second. “I bet the sweetness of the batter mixed with the saltiness of your skin will be absolutely delicious. Itadakimasu~” He whispered, dragging his tongue over my stomach.

“Ah- Kou~” I moaned as he trailed his hands up and down my thighs, one hand traveling to my inner thigh as he continued to lick up all of the batter, “Y-you shouldn’t eat the batter like that Kou~” I moaned again as he lazily dragged a finger up and down my slit, “I-it, oh fuck~ It has raw eggs in it~” I tried my best to not allow my thoughts to be completely jumbled.

“Do I look like I give a fuck about eggs in this? I just want to devour you, this batter just makes this amazing body of yours extra sweet.” He pulled his fingers away and licked them clean of my juices, and then leaned down and kissed me deeply, our tongues twirling around in a battle that I didn’t even bother to try in. I could taste the chocolate mixed with my arousal on his tongue, a moan was let out into the kiss. “Now it's time to clean up all of our mess… Starting with you Baby Girl..” He then started licking my torso clean, paying extra attention to my breasts, suckling softly as his tongue swirled around. He pulled back admiring my now clean body, I shivered as he took his hand and swiped the small bit of batter from his mouth and stuck the finger into my mouth, “Suck it good Baby Owl, Because these fingers are going inside you,” He put two more of his fingers in my mouth, my tongue sliding over them all as drool dripped out the corner of my mouth, “All of them. We’re going to work my whole fist into your soaking wet pussy…” Kou pulled his hand away and walked over to one of the bags from the store, and pulled out some lube, he set it down and then wormed his way between my legs. “But first, a little midnight snack~” 

“Kou- Fuck!~” I cried out feeling his tongue drag up and down my slit, his hands moved up and down my hips and thighs, squeezing lightly.

“Watch me enjoy my snack, Baby Owl. Keep your eyes on me as I worship your beautiful sex with my mouth.” He moaned and slid his hands to my inner thighs, pushing them back so that my knees were to my chest as he began licking rapidly and sucking hard. “You’re so beautiful writhing under my mouth like this, give me more Baby Girl. I wanna make you feel good, let me hear your cries of pleasure Baby Owl, cum on my tongue.” He growled and began fingering me as his tongue moved faster and harder, each lick was a pinpoint attack on my clit, bringing me higher and higher to my orgasm.

My voice growing louder by the second, my lungs burning for air as I take short shallow breaths, trying to process the intense pleasure shooting from my lower regions to my very nerve endings, "Kou! Oh fuck, Kou I’m cumming! I’m gonna cum! Fuck it feels so good!” I threw my head back only for Kou to lift my body so that my shoulder blades were pressed into the counter and my hips rested against his chest as he continued to suck and lick. His eyes on mine as I came, he continued lapping up my cum until he was satisfied. Just as he let me down, the timer went off for the cake. We both started laughing a little, realizing that we had become so absorbed in each other that we forgot all about the cake.

“You get that out and I’ll wash my hands and we can wash the dishes and then what do you say we take our fun to the bedroom while the cake cools? We need the cake cooled completely anyways. May as well have our time together, get a little rest and decorate after that, yeah?” He pulled me to the edge of the counter and made sure I was steady before letting me go, I grabbed the oven mitts and carefully removed the cake tins and set them on the stove to cool and then moved to the sink where Kou stood washing out the measuring cups and bowls we used. He handed me a dry towel and I started to pick up the washed dishes and dry them. Once I finished putting them all away, I turned to see Kou wiping the counter off.

Our eyes met and we shared a small laugh as I moved over to stand beside him, “I can’t believe we almost forgot about the cake.” I leaned against his shoulder, my fingers drawing lightly on his arm. “It's been 20 minutes, the cakes should come out of the pans fine right?”

Koutarou pushed off the counter and headed towards the cakes, “I guess we better find out,” He picked up an oven mitt and the plate meant for the cake and flipped it over. To our surprise it came right out no problems, He grabbed a second plate for the other cake and it did the same thing he took the pans to the sink washing them quickly and putting them away. Before I could really process what happened, Kou was throwing me over his shoulder.

“Kou?! I can walk just fine!” I started to twist in his arms only to feel a sharp slap on my ass, making me yelp. “Kou! Put me down!”

“Not a chance Baby. I like having this perfect ass in my face.” He rubbed my ass and then squeezed, He slipped 2 fingers into my pussy, “So fucking wet for me too… Fuck I can’t wait to make you cry out in pleasure, hearing your beautiful voice.” Kou pulled his fingers out and I whimpered missing the feeling of him inside me.

“Kou I want to feel good please!~” I begged as he laid me on the bed. He pulled away admiring my naked form as I splayed my body open for him to do with what he pleases.

He smirked and walked to our chest filled with what we use when we play, I propped myself up on my elbows and watched as he dug through grabbing what he wanted. He turned back to me with a spreader bar, and a blindfold. “Baby Owl, get on your knees, then reach through your legs to the bar.” He spoke softly, a strange contrast to his usual demeanor, His eyes studying me as I scrambled to do as he told me. “Good girl, now.” He said and began fastening the cuffs around my ankles, he then grabbed my wrist and fastened them to the bar as well. I heard his intake of breath when he pulled away, “You look so mouth watering right now, Baby Owl. Lets not forget this.” He said and then suddenly my sight was gone. “Recite your safe words baby, I won’t continue with this if you don’t.” He gently rubbed his hands up my thighs.

I shivered, my body aching for him in every way, “Green is keep going, yellow means to slow down some, red means stop everything.” I push my hips back toward his touch.

“Good, Baby Girl. I’m trusting you to use them when necessary. Before we get too intense, I want another taste of that sweet pussy… Fuck, you’re so wet…” I felt him move and run his finger up my slit and suddenly his mouth was on me sucking and licking with a relentless speed.

“Ah!~ Kou!” I cried out his hands hooking onto my thighs and pulling my hips down onto his face, the spreader bar making it impossible for me to pull away or escape, as if I had any desire to. The room was filled with my moans and the sound of him noisily enjoying my dripping cunt.

“God, you’re just dripping for me, Baby Owl.. Are you trying to drown me?” I felt him turn his head and bite on my thigh hard enough to leave a mark. Kou moved one hand to my entrance and slid his fingers into me curling them up into my g-spot as he continued to assault my clit with his tongue. “Why don’t we have some real fun, hmm?” He asked and then all contact with him disappeared.

I whined and wiggled wanting to feel him touch me again, fast as lightning, I was on my back I still couldn’t see but I could hear Kou breathing and the sound of fabric falling to the floor and his sigh of relief. “Kou please, please I’m desperate for you.” I yelped as he slapped my ass and then pushed the spreader bar until my arms and legs were extended up and over my head.

“Beg nicely, and you get- Ah fuck!~” Kou growled as he slammed his cock into me, “You get what you ask for! God you’re so fucking wet and tight~” My voice rang out in the room as he pounded into me at a slow pace, “You’re taking my cock so nicely,” He slid his hands up my body to my breasts, where he pinched, twisted and pulled just how I liked.

“Shit Kou, you’re gonna make me cum. Your cock is hitting so deep,” I gasped as he suddenly leaned down and latched his lips onto my neck, his teeth raking hard against my skin.

“Let me make you cum, I want to fill you up until I’ve completely run out of cum, I’m not gonna stop even if you cum a thousand fucking times!” Koutarou’s moans joined in with mine as I came hard, my walls clenching him hard. “Fu-uck! First load Baby Owl!” his thrusts grew sloppy and he stilled his hips against mine for a second, only to start rocking them again, I felt his hand on my face and suddenly the blindfold was off, and I looked up at him, Santa hat still on his face flushed with arousal, “ I need to see your face when I fuck you, I need to see that beautiful expression. Baby owl you’re taking me so well~” He moaned out and pressed his lips to mine, my legs and arms aching mildly as he pushed them back further.

I held my hands flat against the headboard as he reached up and gripped it hard, his free hand gently resting against my face as he kept rocking into me, my body felt as though I would simultaneously combust and ascend.

“I’m gonna move faster now,” Kou grunted as he pulled his hand away from my face and gripped my hips hard as he started snapping his hips hard into my own, at a bruising pace. “Such a pretty look on your face, do you like feeling my cock pound into your womb? You want me to fill it up over and over with my seed? Fuck! You squeezed so hard at that, you want that huh? You want me to breed you? Make you a Mommy owl instead?” He slammed into even harder.

“Fuck! Yes Kou, yes! Please I want you to overfill my womb, cum as many times as you can! Please I need you to breed me, I want you to fill me up Daddy Owl!~” I cried out feeling wave after wave of orgasms crash over me, my eyes rolling back as my back arched as much as I could manage in my position.

“Baby Owl! Hah! C-cumming!!” He grunted as he came again, his cries echoing over mine as we both came gasping for air as he forced himself to keep going.

“Kou! It feels so good, too good! I love taking your cock, being connected to you like this! I-Its so amazing!” My moans fell from my lips freely as he thrust against me like a wild animal.

“You like that, huh? I’m fucking you in a mating press, you’re folded in half and completely at my mercy, I’m going to make sure you carry my baby! Oh fuck, Baby Owl, I’m cumming again, I’m cumming hard, fuck, fuck, fuck yes! Cum on my cock baby cum for me Baby Owl!~” He moaned loud as our bodies twitched from the overstimulation.

My body shook with the aftershocks from the intensity of all the orgasms, Kou uncuffed my wrists and then kissed my wrists, his eyes never leaving mine as he did so. I moved a hand and grabbed his, “You said you were going to fit this inside of me….” I whispered, pressing my lips against his fingers, “I- Um, I wanna try that… I love the way you make me feel…” I looked at him through my lashes, my face red with embarrassment as I asked.

Kou’s eyes lit up at my shy complement, “Are you sure, Baby Owl?” He nuzzled my against my chest, as he looked up at me, “I’m not going to push you harder than you can really handle--”

“Green, Kou, I’m okay. If I feel overwhelmed I’ll stop you. Promise.” I moved my free hand and tilted his head so I could kiss him. “So let's try it, yeah?” I tilted my head and smiled.

“Whatever you want Baby, here let me undo this first.” He moved and undid my ankle restraints and then kissed them lightly, “When I get back I want you on your knees with that sexy ass in the air waiting for me. Got it Baby Owl?” He lowered his voice into a growl and kissed me hard and pushed himself off the bed.

I rolled over immediately and stuck my ass in the air and my shoulders and arms down on the bed, I shivered feeling the cool air on my cum covered pussy. I swayed my hips waiting for Koutarou to return, the motion and position making me more aroused by the second. I yelped as a flash of pain stung across my ass and then I heard Kou laugh lightly and the mattress moved under me as he climbed back onto the bed, I felt something hit my thigh as his hands slid up my hips and down between my thighs making me spread them just slightly.

“Look at all my cum trying to pour out of you, let’s put it all back inside, hmm?” Kou’s fingers dragged up my slit as he pushed two in, “You’re so sexy right now baby, you have no idea how much I love watching you writhe under my touch.” I heard a click and felt the coolness of the lube dripping down my slit and Kou’s fingers as he continued to pump in and out of me slowly, he slid a third finger in and started wiggling them around.

I moaned as my hips started rocking back, begging for more, his free hand slid up my back and pressed between my shoulder blades, “Oh Kou, yes your touch makes me feel like I’m on cloud nine~” I moaned out feeling his fourth finger slide, “O-oh fuck~ Kou yes, just like that, just like that Ah~”I cried out feeling Kou push the tip of his thumb against my hole, I could feel more lube being put on as he thrusted softly, all five fingers slowly stretching me as I rocked back with him.

“Look at you, Baby Owl, you’re got all five of my fingers inside of you, do you want me to try to put the whole thing in? Or--” Kou was cut off by my moans.

“Mmm~ Green~ Oh I feel so full, I want more of you Kou. Please~” I begged, squirming as he pushed a little more.

“Try to relax Baby, if you tense up you might hurt yourself,” Kou spoke gently, as his free hand caressed all over, “You’re taking this like such a good girl, I’m so proud of you Baby.” He sucked in a breath through his teeth, “Oh fuck that’s so hot, you’re taking my whole fist, thats it, take it like a good girl,” He pushed just a bit more and just like that his whole fist slipped in, “Oh Baby~” He let out a shaky moan as he gave his wrist an experimental twist.

“Oh fuck yes! Kou please move, please! It feels so fucking good, Its so good~” I cried out as he started thrusting gently, my hole stretching as his fist started to gradually move smoother as he kept adding lube.

“Oh you’re clamping down so hard Baby Owl~ Why don’t you cum from my hand stretching out this perfect pussy, hmm? Cum for your Daddy owl right fucking now. I want you to cum so hard for me Baby~” He started twisting and thrusting at the same time, his free hand began rubbing my clit while Kou covered my thighs and ass with hickeys and bite marks.

Without a fight my body bowed to his will and I came hard, my orgasm erupting all over my thighs, his arm and the bed, my screams of pure bliss, muffled into the sheets. I spasmed against his touch for a moment and then I felt him put more lube on me.

“Stay still Baby Owl, and relax.” He said as he wiggled his hand as gently as he could manage, my whimpers of overstimulated pleasure as he gently removed one finger at a time. “You’re pussy is twitching so nicely, you must have come harder than any other time before, hmm?” He pressed his lips to my thigh just beside my sensitive pussy. He then pulled me into his arms and cradled me to his chest, and pressed kisses to my forehead and temple. “How about I get you a bath and I take care of the bedsheets and I join you in the tub to get cleaned up and we snuggle up in bed? Sound good to you? How’re you feeling?” He pressed his lips to my forehead again.

I nodded leaning against him and nuzzling my face into his neck as he stood up holding me in his arms as he traveled to the bathroom. He set me on the counter and turned the water on filling the tub with warm water, he added bubbles and then walked over to me as the tub filled, he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me softly all over my face, murmuring sweet nothings to me.

I nuzzled into him as he stroked my hair, “Baby Owl, You never answered me, How are you feeling? Are you hurting anywhere?” He lifted my chin so I could look him in the eye.

“I feel like I’m not on the ground,” I whispered hiding my face in his chest, “I guess I’m a little sore, but nothing awful or unmanageable.” I spoke softly, still feeling as though I was on cloud nine.

Kou scooped me up and carried me over to the tub and slowly set me down into the bubble bath, “Here soak for a little and I’ll grab some pain medicine for you.” He kissed my forehead and then bolted to the medicine cabinet, he returned to my side holding out two small pills and a cup filled with a bit of water, “There you go baby, Do you want me to get you anything else, Baby Owl?” His golden eyes on me as he awaited my response.

I stared at his face, admiring the honest expression, “Mmm no, I’m okay, I just want to rest here for a bit.” I let my eyes slowly close as I let my body relax. I felt his lips on my forehead.

“Alright Baby Owl, I’m going to clean the bed up and then I’ll join you in the bath okay? That way when it’s time to get out we can just cuddle up in bed and sleep for a bit, the cake can wait. I’ll even cover them up, does that sound like a good plan?” He smoothed my hair back and awaited my answer.

“Yeah,” I spoke softly, still feeling blissful from our time together, “That sounds fine to me, hurry back~” I tilted my chin up and met him half way for a kiss, as he disappeared to clean. I let my body relax as I thought about what Kou had said during the heat of things, what I said in response. I had never really given it much thought to having children, but when Kou said something about it, it made me think a lot about it. I suddenly could see myself telling him, going to appointments, seeing his eyes light up the moment he can feel the kicks, how excited and nervous he would be at all times. Kou would definitely never let me do a single thing without some form of help. The pure panic he would face the moment it was time and how attentive he would be to make sure I was as comfortable as I could be. Finally the last image that filled my mind was seeing him holding our child with the biggest and goofiest smile on his face as they let out small giggles of delight.

“Baby Owl? You okay?” I started a bit as Kou suddenly reappeared, “You spaced out there for a minute, here, scoot forward and lemme in the tub with you.” I leaned forward and he hopped into the tub with me, he pulled me back against him and stroked my arm, “What had you so out of it? Talk to me.” He started rubbing my back and peppering kisses all over my shoulders.

“I was thinking about… How you said you wanted me to have your child…?” My answer trailed up in a quiet questioning tone. I peeked over my shoulder at him and saw his facial expression change to one of nervousness, “I-I don’t hate the idea, if it's with you…” I quickly followed up, trying to ease any nerves he had on the topic. “I wasn’t sure if that was just talk during our session or if you really meant it. I could just be over thinking it all, but… I kinda like the idea of seeing you hold our baby…” I turned, hiding my face in embarrassment.

“R-really? You’re sure?” He smiled, his eyes lighting up at the idea, “That makes me so happy Baby Owl!” He turned me around so I was straddling his lap and kissed me with a huge smile on his face. “Come on baby let's go cuddle and get some rest, clothes are optional so let's just dry off and climb into bed, We can keep watching that holiday baking show until we fall asleep, yeah?”

I nodded and we washed off the suds after cleaning ourselves up, and then we were out of the tub drying off.

“Here drink some Gatorade real quick, that was an intense orgasm at the end there.. And there’s some water for whenever you want it.” Kou unwrapped the towel from around his hips, and climbed into the newly made bed. I undid my towel and snuggled into his arms as Kou flipped the TV on.

“You really want to try for a baby?” He asked in a particularly small voice.

I looked up at him and smiled, “I think having a little baby owl with you would be amazing, I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I’m ready to take that next step with you. After all we’ve already said our 'I do’s', so let’s take the next step into forever together.” I leaned up and kissed him.

“I guess you have a point there baby,” He grabbed my left hand in his and admired our matching rings, “So are we gonna start trying into the new year?” When I nodded he scooped me into his arms and kissed me and then settled me against his chest, I closed my eyes, starting to drift to sleep already “Get some rest for now, I should call you Mommy Owl from now on.” He chuckled and began brushing his fingers through my hair. His soft touch and low voice barely audible for me at this point along with the thumping of his heart under my ear lulled me into a deep sleep.

I opened one eye to see that it was 1pm, I don’t know how long we had been asleep but when i tried to get up, I felt Koutarou’s arms wrap around me.

“Uh uh, stay in bed with me.” Kou spoke his voice heavy with sleep, he pulled me under him and buried his face into my chest, “I need more sleepy snuggles before we even think of getting out of bed. Stay here Mommy Owl~” He playfully nipped my chest and I laughed.

“Mommy Owl… I like that Daddy Owl~ I guess we can stay here a little longer, but we do still have a cake to finish. So much for our own at home episode of  _ Nailed It _ .” I said holding him in my arms.

“Mmm, I mean I nailed you so there’s that… Ow! Hey!” Koutarou pouted after I had popped him on the head and laughed as soon as he saw the embarrassed look on my face.

“Cute dork,” I laughed and snuggled closer to him, “My cute dork. I love you.” I leaned down and met his lips in a soft kiss.

“I love you too~” Kou grinned a goofy grin and settled on my chest again, his arms holding me tight.


End file.
